1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and device for providing a menu interface on a lock screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals may be configured to perform a variety of diverse functions. Examples of such diverse functions may include data and voice communications, capturing a photo or a moving image (e.g., video) using a camera, storing voice data, reproducing a music file through a speaker system, displaying an image or video, etc.
Some mobile terminals include additional functionality for executing games, and other mobile terminals include additional functionality for being implemented as multimedia devices. Moreover, with accelerated research and development in technologies related to mobile terminals such as smart phones, diverse applications for such mobile terminals are also being developed.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a system to allow a user to easily and quickly access diverse specific applications on a lock screen of the mobile terminal (i.e., there is a need to provide the ability for easily/quickly accessing different applications when the mobile terminal is locked and thus displays a lock screen). Furthermore, mobile terminals may be configured with a touch screen, and there is a need for a system for preventing the lock screen from being unintentionally unlocked by a blind user.